


Body Party

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Kate Upton - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gang Bang, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kate Upton uses her body to have a party with five lucky men.





	Body Party

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**    
  
The dim lights shined down on the stage. Within an hour at the club, hopefully it would be a full house for a performance. Right now was tune up hour for the band backstage as they readied their instruments. A small Jazz club on the outskirts of L.A. wasn't always a popular place to go to, but it brought in money to the point that live bands could be hired. Tonight simply was a risky night for a go, regardless if the band knew or not. Back stage, a bass player was routinely going through scales for a soft warm up practice while the rest of his band members remained busy. Their tools of the trade within their line of work was their instruments that needed to be properly cleaned and applied for routine maintenance before each show.   
  
Charlie Piper was the leader of the band appropriately named after him: The Charlie Piper Quintet. His instrument of choice was the trumpet. Besides him, his other four band mates consisted of; George at tenor saxophone, Frank on electric bass, Ron on piano and Hank at drums. With the exception of Frank and his electric plugged in bass, the rest of the band was primarily based around older traditions of Jazz with acoustic and unorthodox play. Charlie's goal was to try and re-create the magic of the old quintets from the 1950's and 1960's, mostly relying on covers of traditional standards and songs from the greats of the genre over a long time ago.   
  
Out of the whole band, only Frank had ever grasped the door knob of success in the music industry. His lucky break came over two years ago when he made it into a study as a session musician here in L.A. Unlike his colleagues, Frank could play other things outside of the Jazz genre, especially Heavy Metal music. His versatility from genre to genre allowed him to easily fit in as a sessions player. at 29 years of age, Frank was the oldest one in the group. The other four men remained in their mid 20's with Ron as the youngest at only 21 years old. Hank had been the newest addition to the quintet, replacing the former drummer who couldn't keep up with the higher tempo pace of the faster songs they performed.   
  
The true star of the band was always the leader, Charlie himself. As the trumpet player, he was the lead man of the instrumental band. Most of the time, he played his solos on key with George's saxophone soloing. The two made a great trumpet/saxophone duo with their chemistry, playing together since high school as best friends. Ron remained the only black man in the band thus far, the long time piano player who had joined after George. Ron had been a keyboard player and a DJ off and on before he stepped into the band looking for a paycheck with the club gigs as a working musician. Since that day, he became the piano player in the quintet.   
  
Money didn't always come in at this club, as much as one may have hoped. While the band had finished their tune up, Charlie knew it was bad news when he seen the manager Tom walk in through the back door with a grim look on his face. The old man had given them bad news just last week when they were unable to perform due to the club closing for the night. Charlie kinda figured that was about to be the bad news, he went on and asked him.   
  
"Don't tell me we're not getting paid for this gig another week, Tom..."  
  
With a sigh, the old man nodded.   
  
"Hate to tell you this kid, but that's the case. I gotta close the club again tonight, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in a few weeks."  
  
The men in the back room rolled their eyes. Disappointment could be felt through out the room. Charlie spoke again.   
  
"How you gonna make it up? You know, you got me and my guys backed into a corner. Without this one particular club, where are we gonna play? There ain't another Jazz club except deep in L.A. and that's too much of a drive."   
  
"There's nothing I can do! I'm losing out on money too, but I gotta get this place straightened up and have the walls redone and all. So, I'm sorry kid. You gotta wait."   
  
In his mind, Charlie knew it was probably a lie for an excuse. He wasn't around often to know if it was true or not about the club having renovations at the moment, but who cared? He set his trumpet down on the stand and turned to look over at his band mates. George had his attention, who spoke up first.   
  
"How about we all go to the club down the street and have some drinks?"   
  
"Yeah, we might as well hit that dance club...too bad we ain't playing there, we could maybe get paid for a change."  
  
It was Hank who replied. Charlie listened and just nodded his head.   
  
"Alright, let's all go have a good time then..."  
  
******************  
  
From the bar was a scene of the usual picture that always was at a club. One young woman sat by herself as she drank from her glass with a straw while observing the dance floor. Usually, she could sit and wait for some desperate man to take a shot at buying her a drink or not. This woman wasn't here for nothing though, she had a plan. This particular night club was always a hot spot for low key action to avoid running into people whom she knew. If anything, there was no need for the usual men in her life that wanted to wine and dine her before taking her to bed.   
  
Kate had been lonely the past few weeks. Back in L.A. she wanted to spend time away from her modelling work in a break. At the same time, there was no way to deny the isolation she had put herself in for the past week. She was 24 years old, arguably the most hottest model in the world. Just her name alone was enough to draw a line of desperate men who had her as their dream girl. She was Kate Upton and very proud of the fact that she was a sex symbol in Hollywood.   
  
For her, it wouldn't be hard at all to land a nice date to have some fun with. But she had other ideas on her, all for the reason she dropped by to this club tonight. Sitting there at the bar, she played with her straw. While twirling it around in her glass, she looked beyond to the dance floor and thought she had seen a nice looking man. A tall guy in a gray T-shirt with long hair and a big black mustache. He looked cute, even from the distance with her eye sight. Kate's attention soon was grabbed by a different man who had a seat right next to her at the bar. He was tall, in a pink button up shirt and wearing jeans. He looked up at the bartender before speaking.   
  
"I would like a glass of Scotch, please."   
  
The man sat down and Kate turned to look at him while he shoved his hand down to grab his wallet. He had a clean shaved face with slicked back sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Kate smiled at him and spoke up.   
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"   
  
Looking over at her, he smiled.   
  
"I'm Charlie. Charlie Piper, what's your name beautiful?"   
  
"Just call me Kate, honey..."  
  
Something about this girl looked oddly familiar to him. Kate sat at the bar in a navy blue dress with a low cut at the top revealing her huge cleavage. Her face was beautiful with some heavy dark eyeliner around her eyes. Just from her voluptuous figure alone, Charlie was seduced from her beauty. Soon, the bartender sat his glass on the table and he moved to set a five dollar bill down to pay for the drink. Kate's eyes wandered as she watched the handsome man move the glass to his lips and sip it down. After he had his drink, he spoke up while sitting the glass back down on the bar.   
  
"You know, you look like someone I've seen before."   
  
Kate smirked before replying. The lights in the club shined over her beauty mark above her lip.   
  
"I should look familiar to you, I'm sure you've seen me before."   
  
"I think I have, maybe."   
  
Reaching her hand out, she decided to grab his drink and finish off the glass. He just watched her, Kate knew that he wasn't going to say no to her. Not a woman like her with a beautiful body. Charlie just sat there and watched her drink the remainder of the glass before placing it back down. Kate spoke back up.   
  
"So what do you do, Charlie?"   
  
"I'm a musician, I play with a Jazz quintet at the club down the street. Fancy little place."   
  
She smirked.   
  
"Oh, I've never been in there. What do you play as your instrument?"   
  
"The trumpet."   
  
He smiled, while she thought for a second before nodding. Kate wasn't one into Jazz music at all but she couldn't be rude to him.  
  
"That's cool, I've never met a trumpet player before."   
  
Charlie laughed.   
  
"Yeah, not everyone is into old Jazz. So what do you do as a living?"   
  
Kate looked at him before busting out laughing. A man like this who had not figured out who she was yet, was someone she could toy with for hours.   
  
"You haven't guessed yet?"  
  
Smirking, she finished her response.   
  
"I am a model. Been in a lot of magazines, a couple movies...I was thinking you would have realized who I am by now."   
  
Leaning her arm over the bar, she rested her hand over her cheek to move her body around a bit. Charlie's eyes instantly went to her heavy cleavage. They were among some of the best boobs he ever seen in his life. He looked back up at her face and then finally, it made sense. The long blonde hair, the blue eyes, the amazing breasts...Kate Upton was sitting right next to him. He dropped his jaw.   
  
"Holy shit, you're Kate Upton!"   
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Sweet Jesus! I can't believe I am sitting next to you!"   
  
She laughed at him. It was always cute to find a guy who blushed and got nervous in her presence. Charlie was just like any other man that dreamed over this girl. Many men across the country and even the world had thoughts about Kate Upton. Tonight must have been his lucky night to sit right next to an angel he thought of so many times. He got to witness those amazing boobs with his eyes in the flesh. Kate moved from her seat at the bar and stood up in her heels. She offered him her hand, it was time to hit the dance floor.   
  
"You're kinda cute...wanna dance with me Charlie?"   
  
"Yes, I'd love to!"   
  
With a little smug grin over her face, she replied.   
  
"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't say no. Come on, let's shake our asses!"   
  
Together they left the bar and walked away to enter the dance floor of the club. Unlike other places, this dance floor wasn't heavily populated with people. A DJ sat across from the dance floor and shuffled his music through a set of hip hop and R&B beats in instrumentals. The night didn't seem half-bad now for Kate. She had found a nice looking man who seemed like he could show her a good time. Holding his hand out on the dance floor, she turned to look at him and smiled.   
  
"Come on, show me if you Jazz guys know how to dance!"  
  
The music was a slow sensual beat. Something of heavy, old school R&B with a modern vibe. Charlie wasn't a dancer, but Kate knew how to groove her body. It didn't matter that she was in a long dress or not. She looked into his eyes and began to slowly move to the beat. Offering him her hand to pull him close, Charlie looked into her eyes as Kate pressed her body against him. His eyes gazed down to see her massive cleavage as she rubbed her body up against him. Already, she was playing hot and heavy with him. Kate wanted to tease him with her body more, just to see if she could push him over the edge early on. Charlie responded by letting go of her hand and running his palms over the sides of her hips. Closing her eyes, she wiggled her body for him before she turned around.   
  
With her back to him, Kate pushed her ass out and began to grind. Charlie could feel her sexy curves under the dress from the touch of his hand, but Kate moved her ass to grind up against his crotch for a reason. The Hip Hop music was the best to get her dancing and grinding on a dance floor. It didn't matter that she had only met him some minutes earlier. Here she was bumping and grinding up against a hot guy. Charlie wasn't going to complain, how could he? It was Kate Upton of all women in the world. He let out a soft moan past her ears before whispering to her.   
  
"You know how to grind, I give you that."   
  
"Yeah, thanks..."   
  
She responded to him in a sarcastic tone before turning around. Kate returned her eye sight to his, giving him that look to let him know what a hungry animal she was. The beat began to pick up a little bit of pace and she stepped back from him and began to move her body faster. Swaying her hips forward and moving her body up, just enough to let her epic cleavage bounce up and down. Charlie watched her before he moved in close, he just had to kiss this girl. He probably wouldn't get another chance like this in his life and he refused to let the opportunity pass.   
  
"Kate..."  
  
"Yeah, Charlie?"  
  
"Kiss me, please..."   
  
Stepping forward, she pushed her lips to his. They met with a soft kiss on the dance floor. Not a full fledged kiss like he would have dreamed, but a start. Kate stepped back then and winked. From the left side of the dance floor came approaching a familiar face. It just happened to be that same man with long hair and a mustache that Kate had been watching earlier. George walked over to Charlie and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention.   
  
"I see you found some good company tonight! I tell you, this was better than playing tonight. This place is a lot of fun!"   
  
Charlie smiled at his best friend and nodded, replying back to him.   
  
"Yeah man, I'm having fun. George, I'd like you to meet Kate."   
  
The long haired men turned his attention to the lovely blonde and smiled big at her.   
  
"My pleasure, damn you are beautiful..."   
  
Kate laughed at him before giving the man a seductive smile and response.   
  
"Thank you, George...It's great to meet you."   
  
George looked back at Charlie and nodded.   
  
"I think you hit a home run with a date tonight, she's gorgeous!"   
  
Looking back at George, Kate replied before Charlie had a chance to speak.   
  
"He hasn't hit that home run just yet, but he's passed first base..."   
  
Her eyes looked over at Charlie and gave him a wink. He would get what she was hinting towards. If not, then he was a fool. George bust out laughing and just nodded before responding.   
  
"You've made my friend here one lucky man, wish it was me! I'll be around by the bar, later Charlie!"   
  
The man walked off, but he had Kate's attention. Before she had met Charlie tonight, this was the one guy she was looking at from the bar. Her loneliness in the past few weeks would call the action to a possibility involving multiple men, at least she hoped. Charlie looked back at her and spoke up with clutching her hand softly into his.   
  
"Come on babe, I wanna get off this dance floor."   
  
"Is he your friend, Charlie?"   
  
He nodded as they walked off the dance floor, together hand in hand.   
  
"Yeah, he's more than a friend, to tell you the truth. He's my saxophone player back with the band."   
  
"Oh, wow. That's nice!"   
  
Kate responded, quickly thinking to herself before speaking back up.   
  
"How many band members do you have?"   
  
Charlie smiled at her.   
  
"Five, it's five us. One whole quintet."   
  
She dropped her jaw for a second before responding.   
  
"Oh! That's nice, five guys huh? Are they all here?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Why don't you introduce me to your band mates, Charlie? You can tell them that Kate Upton is your girlfriend tonight."   
  
The biggest smile she had seen from him thus far, ran across the young man's face. He held onto her hand and nodded.   
  
"Oh my god, I'd love to do that! Come on, Kate!"   
  
Hand in hand, he walked her around the club now. Kate laughed at him, he was just too easy. She could play men like this under her spell of seduction to get what she really wanted. In reality, she truly had a plan but was not going to reveal it to him just yet. After all, she didn't come to the club for nothing. One man may have been enough for some girls but after some weeks of being alone by herself, she wanted more. Possibly the most she could tack on in a single night. Charlie walked her around to where a table was, his drummer and piano player; Hank and Ron sat together while having drinks.   
  
"Hey Hank and Ron...I would like both of you to meet my new girlfriend, Kate Upton!"   
  
Ron looked at his friend like he had just fallen from the sky. 'Is this fool serious?' He said to himself. Ron had a shaved bald head and a pair of glasses over his face, while Hank had an average look with some long hair and a clean shaved face. Kate smirked at the black man before looking over at Hank and waving her hand. Kate spoke up as she could easily read the expressions over their faces. They were shocked, they knew exactly who she was.   
  
"Yeah boys, it's really me."   
  
Putting her hand up to her lips, she blew both of them a kiss. Charlie just smiled the entire time. Still, he didn't realize the teasing of a game she was playing with his men. Kate liked them so far, they were all cute. She had already met George, so Charlie decided to skip a second prelude. With her hand still in his, he walked her away and now they had to track down Frank. Kate spoke up.   
  
"Your band members are cute, just like you are."   
  
"Oh yeah, they're great musicians too! You gotta hear them in person at one of our shows! Come on, just one more to meet. Where the hell is Frank at?"   
  
Charlie looked around the club with his eyes while Kate moved her left hand up to cup his face. She wanted his attention just for a second. She still had one more to meet, but she wanted to set the tone for the night right now at this very second. As he turned to look in her eyes, she cupped the back of his head in both hands and pressed a kiss over his lips. This time around, she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He received a full kiss this time around, moaning into her mouth before parting their lips from one another. He smiled before responding.   
  
"Damn, you know how to kiss."   
  
"Yeah, I can use my mouth on other things too."   
  
Kate winked to him, just one little hint of what was to come. Charlie didn't forget the task at hand, still looking around the club. He spotted his final band mate, Frank sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette. The man just sat there in his khaki pants and button up white shirt. Charlie walked Kate right on over to him, just as she wanted. This time, she made the introduction by speaking up first.   
  
"Hey...You must be Frank."   
  
The man smashed his cigarette down in the ashtray on the bar before nodding his head. He looked over at Charlie, seeing that smug grin over his face.   
  
"Frank man, this is Kate Upton! She's-"   
  
Instantly, Kate cut off Charlie to speak.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Kate. Pleasure to meet you."   
  
Frank had a shocked expression on his face, nothing different from the other band members that she now had met. Charlie leaned in to kiss her cheek, Kate blushed before waving at Frank. Charlie held her hand, wanting her all to himself for a bit. All Frank did was sit there at the bar, watching them walk off in the corner of his eye. Once they had walked away from some distance, Charlie spoke up.   
  
"We should go some place private and really get to know each other."   
  
Kate nodded at him.   
  
"Yeah, Charlie...I wanna blow on your trumpet..."  
  
Licking her lips, she looked down and then back in his eyes.   
  
"The one you got in your pants, that is."   
  
Her words almost gave him an instant erection, standing right there in the club. Taking a deep breathe, he replied to her.   
  
"You wanna go to my place or-"  
  
Swiftly, she cut him off to answer his question before he could finish.   
  
"My place! My hotel room is big, will be lots of fun."   
  
"Alright, your place it is."   
  
Hearing his reply, Kate was somewhat distracted by a song that was playing from the dance floor. The lyrics in particular were in her head. She had heard the song so many times before, yet the DJ was only playing the instrumental. She smirked at Charlie before speaking back up, it was time to drop the bomb hint on what she really wanted. 

 

"Invite your friends too..."   
  
She winked to him, seeing the shocked expression on his face.   
  
"No one deserves to be left out."   
  
"Are you...are you sure about this Kate?"   
  
Nodding to him, she smiled.   
  
"Yeah, why not? Let's have a party, baby. My body is the party, lets invite your friends."  
  
As badly as Charlie wanted this girl all to himself, he couldn't refuse. Who was going to say no to Kate Upton? Especially not him. Besides, his band would all have a story to brag about after tonight. It didn't matter if they never made it successful with fortune and fame, this would be an ultimate achievement. He nodded at her and replied.   
  
"Alright, Kate...let's do it. I'll get all my friends here together right now and we'll go back to your hotel."   
  
It had been made official: the Charlie Piper Quintet soon would become the Kate Upton Sextet.   
  
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"God, she is so fucking hot! Look at that!"   
  
"Just look at those monster sized tits.."   
  
"I can't believe this! It's really her!"   
  
"Yeah, this is gonna be epic!"   
  
Back at the hotel room, Kate sat on the floor wearing nothing beyond a little white bra covering her massive tits and a white thong down below. She kept on the black high heels that matched her dress while her long blonde hair was fixed up. It took the men little convincing to join in with the gang bang she had planned. Charlie did exactly as he was told, asking the other four men to join in. Within an hour of going back to her hotel and making preparations, they were all set. All the men were naked standing in a line, right in the living room. Now Charlie realized what Kate meant about her luxury hotel room being 'bigger'. The living room was a large size and the couch behind her, was just big enough to fit multiple bodies. Off to the side was a large coffee table.   
  
On the floor, Kate remained on her knees while all five men were naked, starring at her as they were ready for this. Five hard cocks all for her to please. Soon they would be circled around her to begin the whole event, but she wanted to make sure that Charlie's horn was the first one she blew on. Minutes earlier, she ordered all the men to come in and undress with their clothes all organized together in separate piles around the room. Now, it was finally time to get down to business. Kate clapped her hands and spoke.   
  
"Alright, fellas! Come on, get around me! Charlie, you're first! I want your cock in my mouth!"   
  
"As you please."   
  
"Yeah, all you had to do was ask."   
  
"I'm so fucking ready for this!"   
  
Three men spoke but none of their voices were Charlie. Kate didn't care, as it was ultimately irrelevant to the point. Charlie stepped forward right in front of her, while the others circled around her. Within seconds she was down in the middle, looking up at a circle of fresh hard cocks. She opened her mouth and took Charlie's dick in first, just as she planned. Bobbing her head up and down on it, the men stroked their cocks while watching her. Kate reached her hands out to grab a hold of two cocks off to the side. She had George and Hank's dicks in her hands, while Frank and Ron stroked their own meat. Slowly, the buxom blonde model bobbed her head up and down. She devoured Charlie's cock before she came off with a loud pop noise.   
  
Kate moved her mouth over to the right, going for Hank's cock next. She moved her hands once more, now she had her left fingers wrapped around Ron's big black cock and Charlie's dick that was coated in her saliva. Quickly, she spit on the dick in front of her and moved her mouth up and down on Hank's meat pole, slobbering all over it. The young man brought his hand down and curled his fingers into her golden hair. He pushed her mouth all the way down until he watched her lips bury into the bush of his ball hair. All the men were moaning as they looked down at her while Hank softly spoke to her.   
  
"Yeah, that's it baby! Take my fucking dick! All the way! God damn!"   
  
While sucking on his cock, Kate's hands worked frantically to stroke the ones in her hands. One man from behind her reached down and began to pull at her bra but she wasn't bothered by the notion. Once Hank let go of the back of her head, she came off his cock with a loud pop noise. Turning to her right again, she moved her hands to grab more cocks while she looked at Ron's big dark meat waiting for her. She looked up into the man's eyes before running her tongue over the shaft. Kate opened her mouth and spit on the head before taking him in, meanwhile both of her hands wrapped around two cocks off to the side. She began to bob her head up and down furiously, sucking the black shaft while her hands were pumping away at the dicks she wrapped her fingers around.   
  
"Get her bra off, man..."  
  
"Yeah, let's see the goods! You know this bitch has got some big ass titties!"   
  
She ignored whatever words she heard. She couldn't tell what man it was speaking and didn't care, to be quite frank. Before Kate realized it, she felt the straps on her bra sliding down and her huge breasts were free to the air. Refusing to let this break her concentration, she bobbed her head up and down on Ron's cock before finally coming off with a loud pop noise. She moaned, looking around herself as she was surrounded by their long dicks. She had to give them all equal attention. Turning to her left, she flicked her tongue over Hank's cock again to give it a loving a kiss. She then moved to her right before quickly turning around. George and Frank were the only two left that she had not sucked yet, that was about to change. She wrapped her left hand around Charlie's cock in her right hand and then Ron's dick in her left. Moving her mouth over Frank's cock, she moaned into the shaft while she began to suck.   
  
"God, this is like...a dream come true, I'm at a loss of words!"  
  
"Yeah man, Kate sure is loving all our cocks!"   
  
While she pumped Ron and Charlie's rods in her hands, she furiously began to bob her head up and down on Frank's meat. The man put his hand down on the back of her head to control her pace, quickly taking over as he began to fuck her mouth. Kate gagged and sucked it down while she began to feel hands caressing over her titanic sized breasts. One hand squeezed her right breast but Kate couldn't respond to that touch. Not when she was busy pumping a dick in each of her hands and having another one thrust into her mouth. Frank pushed her mouth all the way down on his cock, holding her in place until he heard her cough and gag on his meat. When he let go of her, a flood of saliva strings leaked from her mouth. Finally, one last cock to grace with her slobbering lips, Kate moved in on George's rod and put her lips around it. Moving her hands again, she found Frank's saliva coated rod and put her hand back around Hank's.   
  
Like his band mate before him, George couldn't help but take control. He brought his hands into her hair and began to push her mouth down while thrusting his cock into her mouth. George fucked her mouth while her hands were pumping away at the two cocks in her hand. Kate proved that even if she was outnumbered by men, she could still work them all over. Over and over, George pounded her mouth with his rod. Kate began to make a string of moaning and gagging sounds over his dick.   
  
"MMMM-GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-MMMMM-KWAH"   
  
Finally, he let go of her and she coughed and gagged over his meat. Releasing it from her mouth, her eyes had slightly watered up from his pressure. A flood of saliva poured down out of her mouth and down to her tits. One of the man called out to her.   
  
"Best boobs I have ever seen in my life."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to fuck them!"   
  
Laughing, Kate looked up at them and responded.  
  
"Ohhhh, don't worry! You're ALL gonna get to fuck my tits! It will come in time!"   
  
There was a laugh she heard and another man spoke up.   
  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Who wouldn't want to fuck Kate's tits!?"   
  
She ignored the words and got back to business. Since she had properly sucked on all their cocks by now, she wanted to suck on them a little more before they got to work fucking her. She moved back over to Charlie's cock and licked it before sucking on the head. Kate began to move in a counter-clockwise position, licking and sucking over their dicks one final time while she used her hands to hold her breasts up and play with her nipples. Quickly, she went around making loud sucking sounds as she gave each of the five cocks, a final kiss and suck. Occasionally, she would drop her mouth down and lap her tongue over their balls before moving to the next. Charlie spoke up as Kate was finished, coming back to his cock where she had previously began.   
  
"Kate, can I fuck you first?"   
  
"Yes, I want that hard cock in my pussy first!"   
  
The time had come to switch positions and get some real fucking going on. Charlie spoke up.   
  
"Alright guys, let's move around. Let's let her get up on the couch so we can really fuck her."   
  
Kate spoke up, shaking her head.   
  
"No, you lay down on the couch hun! Someone else can fuck my ass from behind and another person I can suck on."   
  
"I wanna fuck her ass, me first!"   
  
It was Frank who had poke up, raising his hand. No one objected to his desire, Kate just nodded as she began to get up from the floor.   
  
"Alright, you can have my ass first. I'll suck on someone and the other two of you, I'll just jack you off!"   
  
Charlie moved by the couch as they all began to move around. It seemed to him like Kate had experience with this sort of thing, but he didn't too much on it. Laying down on the couch, he moved over to the arm rest where he could arch his back up. Kate looked at him and smiled. This would be perfect for a position down at the end where the arm rest was. Someone could easily stand there and allow her to suck on their cock, while another man climbed up and came behind her. Kate slid her little thong down before stepping out of it in her heels. Next, she moved to Charlie and straddled him on the couch. Sinking her knees down into the couch, she held his cock up and guided him into her wet pussy.   
  
Frank came behind them now and climbed up on the couch. Kate turned around to look at him as she brought her hand back and slapped the left cheek of her ass. Teasing him, to go ahead and dig into her thickness. George moved in front of her, standing tall with his cock just begging for her mouth. She was in perfect position now for the three men. Only Ron and Hank were waiting off to the side, but soon her hands would be full with their meat poles like earlier. George grabbed the back of her head to get her attention. Kate placed her hands down on Charlie's stomach as she felt his cock in her pussy. A few seconds later, she could feel Frank sliding his dick into her tight back door hole. She opened her mouth and let George sink his dick in her oral hole.   
  
"God!"  
  
"Fuck yeah!"   
  
"Man, this ass is incredible!"  
  
All three men complimented her body in moaning voices. They were in a world of pleasure as Kate was now stuffed with a cock in all three of her holes. She gagged over George's cock and before she knew it, Frank and Charlie were pumping into her pussy and ass. Her body began to shake while her massive breasts were bouncing and jiggling around. Frank put his hands on the back of her head and began to thrust into her mouth, fucking it just as his friends were pumping into her pussy and ass. Over and over, all three of them pounded into her holes. They fucked Kate into a frenzy as she felt the pleasure rushing over her body.   
  
Off to the side, Ron and Hank watched their friends fucking her. They didn't want to be left out, so it was time for them to complete the picture. Ron walked over to the left side of the couch and grabbed her arm. Kate quickly responded by wrapping her fingers around his long black dick and stroking it. From the other side of the couch, Hank had to climb his way around it. Thankfully, the couch was large enough to support him standing there as he tapped on Kate's back to get her attention before calling her.   
  
"Come on, stroke my cock...yeah, that's it baby!"   
  
After Kate had moved her other hand to wrap around Hank's dick, the picture was complete. With all three of her holes filled with dicks and a rod in both of her hands, she was truly worked to the max. She slobbered and gagged, moaning into George's cock while Frank and Charlie were just pounding away behind and under her. Charlie reached his hands up to grab her swaying breasts, squeezing them as hard as he could. Over and over, her hands pumped Ron and Hank's shafts squeezed between her fingers. Kate could feel the climax building up in her pussy already as she was pounded by Charlie's hard dick. The feeling was made even better having Frank fucking her ass at the same time. Soon, George was screaming out to her.   
  
"FUCK! She's gonna make cum if I don't stop!!"  
  
"Move over, she can suck on my dick!"   
  
Ron answered his friend. George instantly let go of the back of her head, hearing Kate make a pop noise as his cock was released from her lips. As he stepped back, the blonde model screamed out.   
  
"OHHHH GOD, YES! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!!!!"   
  
Soon, she was looking up at Ron as his big black cock was near her mouth. Kate spit on it before she felt him put his hands into her hair and push her mouth down. She moaned into his shaft before she began to bob her head up and down. He bucked his hips to properly fuck her mouth slowly, at least compared to his two friends who were pumping away into her. All the while, her hand still stroked Hank's dick off to her left side. Charlie was pumping into her pussy furiously, just begging for her to cum. In a perfect fantasy, he wanted them both to reach their climax together. Ron spoke up, moaning before he bragged about the sensational pleasure he was receiving from this woman.   
  
"She's like a fucking machine, ain't she!?"   
  
"Yeah, just wait till you fuck her ass!"   
  
Frank couldn't help to answer his friend while pounding away into her thick ass. Kate's body began to tense up. Charlie knew that he only had a few seconds before he was going to explode deep within her pussy He closed his eyes, letting go of her breasts before screaming out.   
  
"FUCK!!!! I'm cumming! YES!!!! OHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Kate couldn't respond, not with her mouth full of Ron's dick. She moaned into the shaft while he pumped away, fucking her mouth. Her eyes watered once more, smearing some of the eye liner around her eyes to make it runny. Her legs were shaking, just as Frank was still pumping his dick into her ass. Kate felt her orgasm wash over, with only Charlie there to really experience it as she flooded his cock in her juices. Charlie screamed out to his friends.   
  
"Fuck! She just cum! Let's switch positions!"   
  
Hearing the words, Ron stopped thrusting into her mouth and allowed her lips to pop off his cock. Long strings of saliva swayed from her bottom lip back to his long dark meat.   
  
"Good idea, man. I wanna fuck that ass now."   
  
"And I want some of that pussy!"   
  
It was Hank who spoke up, the only one so far since she moved to the couch who had yet to experience his rod deep within her. They all had come to a stop and Kate caught her breath. She waited for Frank to slide his cock out of her ass before she would get up and move. Kate yelled at them as she began to move off of Charlie.   
  
"Oh my god! I just love all of you pounding me with your big fucking hard cocks!!"   
  
"Yeah baby, there's gonna be more of that!"   
  
As Kate moved off of Charlie, Ron stepped forward and took her hand. He had a better idea than using the couch.   
  
"Why don't you get on the floor, baby? And Hank, get over here! Lay down and let her get on top of you."   
  
Hank leaned down to lay on the floor, just as his friend had requested. Kate stood tall in her high heels, her body towering over the youngest man of the band. Kate straddled his body before grabbing his cock and guiding into her pussy while sitting on top of him, just as she had done to Charlie before. Hank moaned as he felt his rod entering her. She turned over to look at Ron before nodding.   
  
"I'm ready, pound my ass with your big fucking black dick!"   
  
Turning her head forward, she looked at the other men and called to them.   
  
"Come on, bring your cocks to me! I got a mouth and two hands that could use more dicks!"   
  
Charlie stepped forward to where she was facing, while Frank and George came off to the left and right side. Kate could feel Ron pushing her ass cheeks apart before the head of his shaft poked into her dark hole. She moved her lips over the head of Charlie's dick while both of her hands grabbed Frank and George's cocks off to the side. She moaned over Charlie's cock, just as she felt Ron slide on in. Like before, she was soon getting pumped and fucked by three cocks while her hands jacked off the other two simultaneously. Loud moans could be heard, one man after the other. All their voices were stringing together into a perfect harmony while Ron and Hank began to slowly thrust their cocks into her ass and pussy, fucking her.   
  
"God, she's a fucking slut!"   
  
"Yeah, she knows how to handle a bunch of dicks!"   
  
It didn't take long for Ron to pick up the pace, beginning to pound that juicy white ass with his long black cock. Each time he pumped into her, Hank would buck his hips and slam into her pussy almost at the same time. At the same time, her hands quickly moved over both cocks in her hands all while she bobbed her head up and down on Charlie's meat. George called out to his best friend.   
  
"Dude, fuck her mouth man! Give it to her!"   
  
He needed a little bit of encouraging, it seemed. After the words, Charlie put his hand down on the back of her head and took control of her mouth. He began to push her head back and forth, taking his cock into her mouth while Hank and Ron were pumping her pussy and ass. Kate gagged before moaning into muffled sounds over Charlie's meat. Ron took a deep breath before calling out.   
  
"God damn, baby! This ass is so fucking tight!"   
  
"FUCK!!!! Her pussy is amazing too!!"   
  
Kate's body had been shaking the entire time she was on top of Hank. He wanted to grab at her breasts, but it was better to just watch them bouncing and jiggling around. To him, this woman had the greatest pair of tits he ever dreamed of, and here they were in his face. Charlie had moved both of his hands over the back of her head to pump his cock into her mouth. Kate's eyes watered up and a dark tear ran down her left eye, the makeup of her eyeliner began to smear. George's eyes wandered down to her bouncing breasts and he spoke up.   
  
"Fuck, look at those boobs!!! We need to get some titty fucking going on in here soon!"   
  
She waited until Charlie moved his hands off her head. Kate popped his dick out of her mouth loudly before screaming an answer back at the man.   
  
"Yeah!!! You can all fuck my tits real soon!"   
  
"I wanna fuck 'em right now!"   
  
It was Hank's voice who called to her ear. From hearing his friend, Ron decided to stop fucking her ass. He came to a sudden halt which told Kate that soon she would be getting up. She laughed, catching her breath before speaking again while her hands let go of the two shafts she had been jacking off.   
  
"Oh, yeah! You all wanna fuck my big titties!? Get ready, come on...Line up for me so I can work you all!"   
  
Charlie spoke up as he looked down at her.   
  
"Can I go first?"   
  
Kate nodded.   
  
"Yes Charlie, you get to go first again!"   
  
It was convenient for him that she was letting him take the first swing at everything he requested. He stepped back, just as Ron moved to let his cock ease out of her tight ass and free. Once he had moved back, Kate began to left herself up when George offered his hand to pull her up off Hank. The young man's cock was free from her pussy, just as she turned to thank George. 

 

"Thanks..."   
  
"You're welcome, sexy girl."   
  
Ron, Hank and George moved to go sit on the couch for her. When she told them to 'line up', Ron at least figured that she meant for them to sit down for her. Frank and Charlie remained standing up but Kate snapped her fingers for them to go to the couch, it was large enough to fit all five men.   
  
"Go over there for me, both of you!"   
  
"As you wish!"   
  
It was Charlie that responded to her. Kate caught her breath while still down on her knees. Using her hands to run up and grab her amazing huge breasts, she began to crawl forward back to the couch whole holding them. Her first target was Charlie, since he was the one that spoke up first. He didn't sit down on the couch, with him standing up it would make it easier for her. Kate looked up at him as he placed his hand down on her shoulder. She parted her breasts, begging for him to slide his cock between them. Once he did, she pushed them together as the man moaned.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, there you go hun! Fuck my tits!"   
  
Breathing in heavily, Charlie moaned as he bucked his hips and watched his cock slam forward between those mammoth sized breasts. Kate knew that her tits were the strongest part of her body and that all these men wanted to have fun with them. Charlie bucked his hips to quickly pound his cock between her breasts. Kate looked into his eyes, showing her face with the smeared makeup as she made a grin. She moaned.   
  
"Yeah, that's it! Fuck those titties, mmmmmm!!"   
  
The man was in pure heaven. To be able to slide his cock back and forth between this pair of breasts, it felt absolutely amazing. Charlie almost didn't want to share with his band members but he knew he had to. Slowing down, he made one final thrust between her tits. Kate leaned her head down and twirled her tongue over the head before she stopped. She let go of her breasts to free his cock and now it was time to move on to the next. Frank was standing right at the couch, while the other men were sitting there stroking their dicks. Charlie walked away to go sit on the couch while Kate addressed Frank.   
  
"You're next, come on...get that cock between my big fucking titties!"   
  
"You don't have to ask me twice, baby."   
  
Looking down at the gorgeous beauty, Frank watched her push those incredible tits apart and then he slapped his cock right in the middle. Closing them together, Kate looked up in his eyes as she began to push herself up and down, fucking his cock to a pulp with her amazing breasts. He moaned, meanwhile his friends sat on the couch jerking themselves off as they watched her. Soon it would be them experiencing this pleasure. Frank moaned.   
  
"Fuck! Those tits feel so fucking good!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you like that, huh? My big titties fucking your dick?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!!!"   
  
Frank just couldn't control himself. He was looking down at one of the most beautiful women in the world titty fucking him into a heaven of pleasure. Kate looked down and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to lap over the head each time it poked up between her glorious breasts. After a good bit of time pumping her boobs over his cock, she came to a stop. Kate leaned down and kissed the head, it was time to move on. She let go of her breasts to free his dick.   
  
"Alright, who's next?"   
  
"Me!!"   
  
Ron's voice caught her attention as he waved his hand from sitting on the couch. Kate nodded to him.   
  
"Alright, you're the next one up!"   
  
Crawling on her knees, Kane moved to the couch and used her hand to wrap her fingers back around his dark meat. Holding it up still, she leaned in and then pushed her breasts apart to trap his cock between the big white flesh of her breasts. Placing both of her hands up on her tits, Kate began to pump them up and down. She fucked his big black cock, just as she had done to his friends before him. Over and over, pumping those breasts up and down on him. Ron leaned his head back and just moaned as she worked him over.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, man...this feels so good!!"   
  
"Yeah, I knew you would love this!"   
  
She winked at him as he looked down and spoke. Pound after pound, Kate worked him over before coming to a stop and letting go of her breasts to free Ron's cock. Sitting next to him was George who was just jacking his meat off with his left hand. Kate moved her knees over to give him attention now. She winked at him before speaking.   
  
"It's your turn now."   
  
George sat there and simply watched. There was no words that could describe the scene that was unfolding before him, as Kate stood his cock up with her right hand. She held her breasts over her left arm, looking down at George's pole before she spit on it hard. Next, she brought her tits up and parted them, just for his rod to slide into the middle. Kate moaned before pushing them together and then she began to slowly move down and up, fucking him with her tits. George took a deep breath, but before he could speak, Frank said something.   
  
"How you liking that? She's a fucking machine when she works those tits."   
  
"Ohhhhhhh yeah, I'm loving it!"   
  
Kate giggled, still pumping her breasts up and down on his cock.   
  
"I love having my tits fucked!"   
  
"Ohhhh, I can imagine! You're one kinky fucking slut, that's for sure!"   
  
She laughed again as she rocked forward, still fucking him with her tits. After a while, she came to a stop and now there was just one last cock left that had yet to feel her breasts. She let go of her boobs to allow Frank's cock to make it's exit, just like everyone before him. Next, she turned her attention to the last guy sitting at the end of the couch. Charlie and Frank had moved and were standing behind her, jacking themselves off as they watched her from the back view. Kate moved her tits over to Hank now, who held his cock up for her. She pressed both of her breasts up to trap it between them, closing them together to begin pumping up and down. She began to tease Hank with her dirty talk.   
  
"Mmmmm, how's that feel?"   
  
"It feels incredible, holy shit!"   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"Fucking yes!!!"   
  
While Kate was busy fucking him with her tits, another man wanted some attention. Frank walked over to her right side, swinging his big dick towards her. He snapped his fingers to her attention. Kate turned her head and saw his pole and immediately pushed her lips over the head. She still moved her tits up and down over Hank's cock while she now was sucking on Frank at the same time. She moaned, slobbering all over his cock before popping it out of her mouth. She came to a stop with Hank, just as soon as Charlie spoke up.   
  
"Kate, I wanna fuck your tits again!"   
  
"Shit dude, I'm about to cum for this nasty fucking whore..."  
  
"Yeah, me too! I'm so close to blowing my load for her!"   
  
From hearing the men speak, Kate instantly got an idea in her mind. She knew that five guys busting their nuts would be one epic nasty splash for her. She let go of her tits and went to move up from her knees, getting off the floor as she spoke.   
  
"Alright fellas! I'm gonna move over to this table right here..."  
  
Turning to look at the large coffee table off the side, she pointed to it. This table was long and just big enough to support her body. She stomped her heels over to it before sitting down. She glanced back over at the couch before she laid her back down flat over the table.   
  
"Come on...If any of you want to fuck my tits, my pussy, or my mouth one last time...Just let me know when you're all about to blow. I want you all to cum for me at the same time!"   
  
While Kate had moved to lay down flat on the table, Charlie was the first to move closer to her. He straddled his legs around her and sat on her stomach, true to his words that he wanted to fuck her tits one last time. Hank and George moved over to the left and ride side of the table, while Ron moved to the end of it. They all knew exactly where they wanted to be for the final go with this amazing woman. Ron wanted her pussy, Hank and George were just content as long as her hands were on their cocks. Finally, there was Frank who wanted her to suck on his cock again. Kate reached out with her hands and grabbed both dicks off to her left and right. She looked up at Charlie as he pushed his cock between her tits and began to thrust forward between once more.   
  
"You like that, Charlie!? You like these big famous tits? Oh yeah! You just couldn't keep your eyes off them back at the club earlier, I know!"   
  
She giggled at him, though he didn't reply back. His moans were just enough of a response to let her know how deeply obsessed he was at the moment with her body. While Charlie was pumping between her tits and Kate stroked her hands up and down on Hank and George's cock, she felt something else. She called out.   
  
"OHHHHHH, GOD!!! YES!!! FUCK ME!!!!"   
  
Ron slid his cock into her pussy, just where he wanted it. Kate's voice screaming out loudly was just what the man wanted to hear as he began to buck his hips and slide in out of her. At the same time, Charlie was pumping away between her tits and Kate's own hands slid up and down Hank and George's rods. Finally, Frank moved forward as her head was hanging from the table. He reached out to put his hand on her chin, as Kate looked up at him upside down to see his cock moving towards her mouth. She knew what was coming next, opening her mouth to invite his meat in.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah!! Take that fucking cock, Kate!!!"   
  
Frank yelled at her, as he held her chin down and slid his cock right into her. She moaned, gagging over his pole from the feeling of pleasure that she was receiving from Ron pumping her pussy with his big black cock. At the same time, she could feel Charlie pushing his cock back and forth between her boobs. Frank pushed his cock all the way into her mouth until her nose buried into his ball sack. Still, her two hands remained locked over the other two men's cocks. She pumped her hands right on key with Frank and Ron thrusting away into her mouth and pussy. Kate enjoyed a good double penetration, this was coming after a night when she had all three of her holes filled at once.   
  
Over and over, Kate felt the men pound away at her voluptuous body. Charlie pumped his dick between her breasts, Frank fucked her mouth and Ron slammed his rod into her pussy. She managed to keep up with her hands stroking away at George and Hank's cocks but she was starting to get tired out soon. Fatigue had swept across all of them in the room thus far. This had been hell of a night, all building up to one epic ending. It was time, Kate could feel it. She wanted their cum. Within seconds, Charlie went to yelling for her.   
  
"Kate, I'm about to fucking cum!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah! Me too!!"   
  
Ron's voice could be heard over his friend. Finally, this alerted Frank to let his cock slither from her jaws and release from her mouth. As he stepped back, a long string of saliva dangled out of Kate's mouth and draped down her forehead. The string dripped off into her hair, until she finally pulled her head up to reply. Her tired hands ultimately stopped stroking George and Hank's dicks while she called out.   
  
"Oh, yeah! I think I'm ready for some cum, boys!! I want your cum all over my face!"   
  
"Well, get up off that table and get down on your knees!"   
  
Kate looked up at Frank from the upside down view and didn't reply with words. Her hands had been removed from the two cocks she was jacking off and now she looked up at Charlie who climbed off her stomach. Once he was off her, she rose from the table and dropped down to her knees before them. Back to the beginning, the buxom blonde model sat on her knees as she glanced over all five of the men stroking their cocks. Two of them had stepped forward to her; George and Charlie. She looked up at them and teased with her words.   
  
"You gonna cum for me?"   
  
"Yes I am, baby!"   
  
She looked back at Charlie and spoke again, teasing once more.   
  
"Oh yeah, gonna cum all over my fucking face!? Make me nasty with your cum!?"   
  
"We're gonna load you down...by the time we're done with you, you're gonna be fucking filthy like a whore."   
  
George had answered her before Charlie had a chance to. Kate looked at him and just laughed. She put her hand over his while he was stroking his cock. Hinting to him the fact that she wanted to be jacking off his meat pole. He removed his hand, just as she began to jerk him off. The other men began to circle back around Kate, similar to the beginning when this all began with her down on the floor. George just couldn't help himself, he wanted her mouth over his cock one last time. As she stroked him, Kate leaned in and spit on his dick. He put his hand to the back fo her hand and she instantly got the hint. Kate opened her mouth and let him thrust his rod back into her oral hole as she closed her lips around the shaft. He held her head in place as he began to fuck her mouth once more.   
  
"MMMMM-GWAH-GWAH-GWAH-MMMMMM"   
  
Kate moaned into the shaft while her mouth made muffled sucking noises. Her face was fatigued, from the eye liner that had become runny and a trail of dark tears that ran down her cheeks from earlier. A long rope of saliva began to drip down from her bottom lip, falling to her beautiful big tits. After some time, he let go of her head and Kate pushed his dick out of her mouth with a loud pop noise. Charlie and George were ready to cum. Both of them standing next to each other with Kate down in the middle. George was to her left side while Charlie was over on the right, ready to explode. She closed her eyes, knowing what was about to unfold before her. Charlie groaned before speaking.   
  
"Fuck! I'm ready, gonna cum now!"   
  
"Mmmmm, yes! I want your cum all over my fucking face! GIVE IT TO ME!!!"   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck!!! There it is!!"   
  
George's cock exploded first, shooting a thick wad of his cum directly into Kate's right eye. Just a second later, Charlie exploded and sent a thick load of cum to hit the left side of her forehead. it dripped down into her eyebrow as the ends of it extended into her hair. Kate dropped her lip from feeling the warm substance over her face.   
  
"Oh my god! Yes, cum for me! Cum all over me!"   
  
Just as she wanted, more of their cum went flying over her face. From Charlie's aim, he drenched her right cheek and managed to get a bit into her eye lid. George spent the rest of his load aiming at her forehead, drenching it in layers of his white sticky seed. Once the two were finished busting their nut over Kate's face, they stepped back. Ron was next to step forward, Kate still had her eyes shut but she soon was alerted to his presence from hearing the man's voice.   
  
"God damn, they fucking drenched her...and I haven't even got to load her down yet!"   
  
Kate laughed, still keeping her eyes closed.   
  
"Oh yeah, I want you to cum too! Drench me even more! CUM ON ME!!!"   
  
Stroking his dark meat, Ron nodded before he groaned out to her.   
  
"You wanted it, here it is! Take my fucking cum!!"   
  
"YESSSS!!! GIVE IT TO ME, OHHHH!!!"   
  
She giggled as she could feel more cum flying on her face. Ron's cock had erupted and sent a thick wad to coat over her nose and drip down to her lip. He moved his cock to spurt another load, adding another layer over her right cheek. It dripped down over Kate's signature beauty mark above her lip. Still stroking his meat, another wad went over her right cheek before he finally finished himself off aiming below to her breasts. Ron took a deep breath while moaning, he was spent after this and walked away. Next, Hank approached her and Kate spoke up.   
  
"Oh my god, I'm fucking covered and I know there's more! Who's next?"   
  
"Me, open your mouth bitch!"   
  
Hank gritted his teeth while pumping his shaft in his hand. He had dreamed so many times of this woman and here she was with her mouth wipe open waiting for his cum. Gritting his teeth, he groaned as he forced his orgasm.   
  
"FUCK!!!! Ohhhhhh, fuck!!! Yeah!!!! Take that cum!!!"   
  
His cum splattered up her forehead, drenching her in more layers of thick semen. Hank groaned, moaning out as he shot another load aiming towards her mouth. He struck her mouth as the excess cum dripped out from the corners of her lips. By this point, Kate was absolutely drenched in their seed and it was not over yet. Still stroking his cock, the final spurts of his cum was spent into her mouth. Over Kate's tongue, a puddle of cum and her saliva were mixed together. She let it run out of the corners of her mouth, dripping down to her breasts that already had a few drops of cum. Finally, the last remaining member of the bad was ready to blow his load over. Frank stepped forward just as Hank walked back. Looking down at Kate, Frank yelled at her.  
  
"Look, look at me! Don't ignore me!"   
  
Kate opened her eyes. Cum drops in her eyelashes had a soft glimmer to Frank's view. She swallowed the cum in her mouth so she could quickly respond to him.   
  
"I ain't ignoring-OHHHH!!!"   
  
  
  
Just as she spoke, his cum went flying over her face. Frank spent his load, aiming his cock directly at her forehead as the long line of his seed stretched into her blonde hair. Another wave of his cum was spent on her forehead, dripping a trail down her nose. Kate moaned her voice out.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, yes that's it! Cum all over me, yeah!!"   
  
He had lost the steam from earlier, weakened spurts leaked out of his cock. Frank aimed down at her tits to finish himself off, squeezing his cock hard to get the last remaining drops to rain down on those amazing breasts. He was completely finished at this point and all five of them had blown their load for her. Kate stood there on her knees, taking a deep breath. She was drenched. However wrecked her face may have looked before, she was a complete mess now. All the men stood around her, admiring their work of cum over her face. Kate opened her eyes and looked up at all of them, just as a string of cum began to drip from her right cheek.   
  
"Guys, that was amazing! I had so much fun, and I'm fucking soaked down here!"   
  
Laughter could be heard among the men. Hank and Ron spoke up.   
  
"Yeah, but you wanted it!"   
  
"It looks good on you, Kate!"   
  
She brought her hand up to wipe some of the cum off her left cheek and feed it to her mouth. Slowly, she sucked her fingers dry and then moaned.   
  
"Mmmmm, tastes really good too!"   
  
Charlie clapped his hands. As the end had come for this lustful night, he thought back to where this all had began. All had seemed lost when the night began and they were unable to perform their gig, but now they had a memory in their minds that would last a lifetime. It didn't matter if they were at a dead end as musicians, stuck at an old club for gigs. None of that mattered to him, as they had just hit something of dreams when it came to women in this world. Looking around at his friends, Charlie spoke up.   
  
"You know what, guys? Who cares about doing a gig next week? We just fucked Kate Upton!"   
  
**THE END**


End file.
